


To The End

by KatieComma



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Jack and Mac are still a fairly new couple. They attend Sarah's wedding together. After the reception they share a hotel room and Mac has a plan to make Jack's day a little better... maybe more than a little.





	To The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to the Looking for the One series... I didn't want to put it there because it just seemed out of place in a series of General and Teen rated pieces... but it does follow after the events of that series.
> 
> Thank you so much tebowgiirl and Nevcolleil for beta reading this for me!!! You guys rock! And if you haven't read their stuff PLEASE go check it out! Highly recommended!

The reception was about to close down. A large number of the guests had already left; Just the stragglers now. The dance floor was sparse, only lovers and drunks left. Sarah and her newly minted husband Jeff were in the middle of the floor dancing slow and close together, their heads tucked in toward each other like they were sharing some wonderful dirty secret.

Mac was sitting behind a table in the corner. Ever the secret agent, the corner seat offered the best view of every exit and ensured no one could sneak up behind him. The bar had just announced last call and Mac waited while Jack grabbed them another few rounds. It had been a heavy drinking night for Jack; Not that he’d gone overboard, but watching Sarah marry someone else, despite the fledgling romance between him and Mac, had still been hard.

Jack returned with a small tray of shot glasses and bottles of beer.

“Jeeze man,” Mac said. “Looks like you brought drinks for the whole class.”

Jack shook his head, plopped down in the chair next to Mac, and threw back a shot of whiskey. “I ain’t sharin’,” he said as his eyes wandered back to Sarah. Then he swung his head back toward Mac and smiled. “‘Cept maybe with you.” The Texas drawl was getting thicker, one of the signs that Jack was getting drunk. Mac had worked it out to a system based on the number of consonants Jack dropped from each word, which increased in frequency in equal amount to the liquor imbibed. When Jack was really loaded he spoke completely in contractions.

“Bottoms up then,” Mac said, grinning and grabbing a shot. He clinked the heavy little glass against Jack’s and tossed the liquor down his throat, hoping to avoid his tastebuds. It didn’t work and the burning taste followed the acidic liquid all the way down to his stomach, almost making him gag. 

Mac had always been more of a beer than a hard liquor man himself, and didn’t normally get drunk. Buzzed on a few brews was one thing, but fully drunk was a state he didn’t enjoy. Being drunk made him feel vulnerable, and out of control of himself. Both feelings he hated. Tonight was different. Tonight he wanted to be a little more relaxed, a little more uninhibited. But he had a thin line to tread since he also had to watch over Jack and make sure his partner, in more than one sense of the word, didn’t take it too far and pass out in the middle of the dance floor. Or worse, make some really inappropriate comments he wouldn’t be able to take back.

Jack clapped a hand on Mac’s thigh, and left it there, warm and heavy. “Thanks for comin’ with me Mac,” he’d been getting emotional all night and it didn’t look like that was going to end anytime soon. “I really mean it. Thank you.”

Mac smiled and leaned in to Jack. “Whatever you need man, you know that,” he replied.

The casual touching had taken some getting used to. Sure, before they were together they’d slapped each other on the back, or given a hug after a stressful op, but lingering touches had never been part of the package. Mac wondered how much of that was because he didn’t want to admit to himself just how much he’d wanted to touch Jack.

Jack’s hand lingered on Mac’s thigh and drew his thoughts back to exactly why he wanted to be less inhibited. 

It had been a relatively short time since they’d gotten together, but things were moving quickly. Not too quickly, in Mac’s opinion, considering the amount of time they’d spent getting to know each other before they'd actually jumped into bed. But it was new territory for them both, and they hadn’t ventured too far off the path of hands and mouths. In fact they’d stayed completely on that path.

Mac had different plans for their hotel room after the reception, however, and being slightly inebriated was step one of that plan. In true Mac fashion, he’d done his research on the biology of the situation and was fully prepared to make it happen. 

Now he just needed the nerve. _And for that, ladies and gentlemen, some liquid courage,_ he thought as he threw another shot down. Now that his mouth was getting numb it didn’t taste quite so bad.

“You’re really throwin’ ‘em back there Mac,” Jack observed, not so subtly sliding the tray across the table away from both of them.

Mac was starting to think Jack wasn’t wrong as the room spun a little around him. Great, he’d overdone it.

The song ended, and the people on the dance floor milled around waiting for the next song to start.

“Alright folks,” the DJ piped up over the loudspeaker. “One more and then we’re shutting it down. This last one’s a classic.” A soft beat started, with some horns, it sounded old, soul maybe. 

Jack stood up, and offered Mac his hand.

“What are you doing?” Mac asked. They hadn’t danced all night. Jack hadn’t wanted Sarah to find out about them that way; Didn’t want to steal her thunder.

“Come on,” Jack waved Mac toward him. “Nobody puts baby in a corner.” He almost got through the line before he burst into laughter.

“I’m good,” Mac dismissed the offer.

“Seriously Mac, this is a classic,” Jack whined, “I’m feelin’ pretty good, and I wanna dance.”

Mac smiled wide and grabbed Jack’s hand.

When they reached the dance floor Jack immediately took the lead, taking Mac’s right hand with his left and wrapping his arm around Mac’s waist. Classic ballroom style. It took Mac a few seconds to adjust to being led, but then that’s what he was good at: adapting.

Just as Mac got the hang of following Jack’s lead, the song intro ended and a soft warm voice sang over the speakers:

_I, I’m so in love with you_

_Whatever you want to do_

_Is alright with me_

_Cause you make me feel so brand new_

Mac let Jack swing him around the dance floor, wondering if Sarah had noticed and what her reaction was. There was no one but Jack while the music pushed them around the floor. Mac moved his hand from Jack’s shoulder to the back of his neck, and in turn was pulled closer to his partner. Jack was a really great dancer. With most people, he was brash and came across as arrogant, but Mac knew if he complimented Jack’s dancing, his partner would try to play it off humbly, maybe blame it on an undercover op he’d been on once.

Jack’s brown eyes were locked onto Mac’s. In the short time they’d been together he’d gotten to learn what the fire lighting up deep in those eyes meant.

“I don’t think I know this song,” Mac said, trying to distract both of them from the excitement growing between them.

“Are you serious?” Jack asked. “This is a classic! Al Green? Let’s Stay Together? Classic make out song.”

Mac let that comment hang in the air as Al Green’s warm voice continued to echo over the floor:

_Loving you forever_

_Is what I need_

_Let me be the one you come running to_

_I’ll never be untrue._

Mac laughed as Jack swung him dramatically in a circle, intensifying the dizziness he was feeling. It was verging on too much, but not quite there yet. He was still at “probably won’t feel great tomorrow, but feeling great right now.”

Losing concentration, Mac instinctively tried to take the lead and they tripped over each other trying to go in two different directions. Mac grabbed Jack around the waist and yanked him back to his feet before they bowled over another couple.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jack said dramatically. “Can’t take this one anywhere.” He motioned to Mac.

Arm in arm they wandered to another section of the floor laughing together like they were in some kind of conspiracy. Mac assumed they were headed back for the table, but just at the edge of the dance floor Jack grabbed Mac’s hand and suavely twirled them back together and started swaying him around again.

This time they were closer; Their bodies pressed against each other, Mac’s smooth cheek brushing against Jack’s rough scruff. Mac abandoned proper dance form, his hand slipped under Jack’s jacket and gripped his hip this time. The skin there was hot through his shirt. Mac’s right hand in Jack’s left, they intertwined their fingers and Mac was jolted right back to the day they had first kissed: The day Riley had pushed them together. The way their hands fit together so perfectly, the intimacy of it was more intoxicating than the shots he’d had. 

Mac leaned closer still, resting his lips to Jack’s neck, and hoping that his desperation couldn’t be communicated transdermally. Instead he hoped to steal Jack’s confidant cool like a contact high.

The song was coming to an end, he could feel it in the rhythm and cadence, and suddenly he realized that it was the last song of the night, and he thought his heart stopped for a second. If he was going to chicken out, now was the time. Was he really going to do this? Was it the right day? The right night? How would Jack respond? Was it something he wanted? Was Mac doing it for himself, or just for Jack?

Mac pulled his head back, sliding across Jack’s sandpaper face, to look into his eyes again. Those deep brown pools of caring and love. Those eyes silenced all of the voices in Mac’s head, and he knew what he wanted.

The song ended, and they were still turning slowly on the dance floor.

“What do you say we get outta here?” Mac choked out, his voice catching with nervousness.

Jack looked sober suddenly, his feisty grin faded to a serious look, his voice soft. “Yeah, let’s bounce.”

Knowing that excessive alcohol consumption was a probability, they’d taken a room at the hotel. Leaving the tray of remaining shots forgotten on the table, they walked to the elevator and waited patiently for it to arrive. Once inside the elevator, accompanied by some other straggling wedding guests, they kept their hands to themselves. Mac’s brain was racing a million miles a second, going over all the things he’d read and researched about what he was about to ask of Jack. The poor guy stood just a foot away completely unaware of Mac’s intentions.

Wandering down the hallway, they traded the common touches they’d shared before as friends and partners; A hand on a shoulder, an arm around a back, fingers playfully rustling hair.

Once they were through the door, the charade was left behind in the hall. Jack pushed Mac hard up against the closed door and immediately put his lips to the sensitive skin just under Mac’s jaw. There was some allure for Jack in the birthmark there, and he often let his mouth and his fingers wander there. Jack’s tongue paid particular attention to it, eliciting a moan from Mac, who ran his hands over Jack’s military-style short hair.

From there they travelled to the bed, ties cast aside, jackets and shirts thrown over chairs, pants and boxers kicked out of the way.

When all their clothing was discarded they fumbled at the bedside, their touches and kisses needy and fast, not gentle, but loving nonetheless. It had been this way every time so far; Crashing together as though with speed they could make up for lost time. Jack’s lips were everywhere, Mac’s neck, then his chest, hands and fingers following, grasping and taking handfuls of muscle and skin. 

The way their skin slid roughly against each other, Mac’s arousal was out of control and he wondered if he’d need more than that soft friction to get off. He took a deep breath and tried to force his head to clear. It wasn’t about need, or getting off, it was about want and doing something for Jack.

Mac grabbed Jack by the jaw and pulled him up to share another kiss, their gasped breaths a messy whiskey-flavoured cloud between them. Mac pulled him onto the soft bed.

Jack’s body pressed down on top of him. Mac’s normally alert brain was already getting foggy with want, beginning to forget what exactly he’d planned. Hands traveled his body, grabbing, caressing, stroking, pinching, teasing, all the while avoiding the pulsing, throbbing place he wanted them to touch most. Fingers were in his hair. Jack’s breath blew across his ear, sending a cascade of sensation down his spine to disperse like fireworks throughout the nerve endings in his body.

Mac’s hips bucked of their own volition and he was met with that relieving friction between their bodies that was almost painful it felt so good. This was all they needed. The other stuff could wait for another day, couldn’t it? Mac had almost convinced himself not to slow down when Jack spoke into his ear.

“Mac baby, I ain’t never felt so good,” Jack’s voice was husky and he followed the sentence with a lick that travelled from Mac’s ear along his jawline, passing over his birthmark on its way.

Mac shivered all over, and forced his hips to stop their needy movements, his body stilling completely against Jack. That one sentence said it all: Jack had never felt so good, but Mac knew he could make it better. And Jack deserved better. After the day he’d had, Jack deserved the world.

At the lack of movement from Mac, Jack sat up on his elbows. “You alright?” He asked. “Too much to drink?”

“Just enough I think,” Mac said with a smile he hoped was seductive. “Can I ask you something?”

Jack rolled off of Mac, curling into his side. “Course Mac. You can ask me any old thing,” Jack replied, as he started to draw his fingers softly from Mac’s jaw, down his neck, across his chest and then tantalizingly lower before drawing them back upward to start the whole thing again. It tickled Mac’s skin and gave him the most wonderful goosebumps.

Mac tried not to be so distracted by the touches and turned his head on the pillow to look at Jack, who had mischief in his eyes and a familiar quirk to his eyebrow.

He rolled away from Jack to the nightstand he’d secretly equipped earlier while they were getting ready. The small bottle and condom in hand, he rolled back toward Jack. He closed his eyes nervously as he handed the items over. Trying to think of exactly how to ask for what he wanted, Jack beat him to the punch and interrupted his thoughts.

“Woah,” Jack said quietly, then louder, “woah hoss, hold up.”

Mac felt the bed shift beside him and Jack’s comforting heat moved away. Mac reached toward it but he was too late. He opened his eyes, afraid of what he’d see in Jack’s face: Discomfort? Fear? Revulsion?

Jack sank into the chair in the dark corner of the room, hidden in shadow. Mac couldn’t see his face, couldn’t read the expression there. Other than the light by the door, the room was dark. There’d been no time to fumble in the dark for switches when their hands needed to be elsewhere.

“What’s wrong Jack?” Mac willed his voice to be strong, and hoped it didn’t shake with the anxiety strumming through him. The alcohol wasn’t helping as much as he’d hoped.

In the shadows Jack shook his head and then sighed out heavily. “This ain’t right.”

Mac’s heart stopped, and his breath along with it. Had he misjudged what they’d been doing together? What this meant for Jack?

“Not like this,” Jack continued, his voice was full of regret.

Mac’s vital organs restarted, and he released a heavy chestful of air. So it wasn’t the act, but the timing? Mac needed more information. He sat up, feeling exposed sitting in the middle of the room naked. He didn’t know what else to say and kept silent, watching Jack, hoping he would continue and explain. More than anything he wanted to be able to look deep into those soft brown eyes and see what was going through Jack’s head.

“You’ve been throwin’ ‘em back all night,” Jack went on, “you’re pretty drunk…”

Mac felt more sober than he had in his whole life. It seemed like his nervousness and passion had burned off all the liquor in his bloodstream, though he knew, scientifically, that it didn’t work that way.

“Jack, I’m fine,” Mac reassured him. “I had a few shots, no big deal. I was paying attention to how much. The article I read said that a little alcohol is a good way to relax which can be really helpful for-”

“Hold up, hold up,” Jack said, the familiar snark back in his voice. “Don’t tell me you went ahead and found an online DIY guide for sex?”

Mac frowned. He didn’t understand why that was funny. “Well, yeah. I wasn’t gonna just jump in without knowing what I was doing.”

Jack chuckled from the darkness and ran a hand up through his short hair. The fingers raking through his buzz cut made an almost electrical sound in the dark.

“Hey Jack?” Mac asked to the dark.

Jack’s body stilled, like a frightened animal. “Yeah?” He asked.

“Come here.”

Jack walked back to the bed, still holding the bottle and foil packet. “You sure about this?” Jack asked. And now the light from the other side of the room chased the shadows from his face. Mac saw the worry there.

“I’m sure Jack,” Mac said in a voice that shouted: Now get over here already.

Jack set the supplies on the nightstand and crawled slowly back onto the bed. Sitting up next to each other, Jack put a rough callused hand to Mac’s face and looked into his eyes, not trying to hide the anxiety he was feeling. Mac hoped his eyes reflected the same to Jack. They would work through it together, just like they did everything together, and end up on the other side better than before. The kiss Jack laid on him was soft and so tender, more like a tickle than a kiss.

“Alright then,” Jack said, “lay on down there.” He grabbed for the bottle.

“I can walk you through the whole thing. From what-”

Jack interrupted him with a kind smile. “I don’t need you to walk me through nothin’ Mac,” he said. “I got this.”

Mac hoped the confused look he wore wasn’t too full of surprise. “But I thought-” He’d thought he was the first guy Jack had been with.

“Without bein’ too crude, this ain’t somethin’ reserved for the boys club if you get me,” Jack’s face was dead serious, no joke there.

Maybe this wouldn’t be as awkward as Mac had expected. Jack seemed to have a handle on it, so Mac wouldn’t be expected to play “How To Manual” during the whole thing. Suddenly a thousand pounds of weight felt like it was lifted off of him and he relaxed down into the bed as he lay back.

“There’s one condition for this whole thing,” Jack said, seriously as he peeled the seal from the cap of the small bottle of lubricant.

“What’s that?” Mac asked.

“You wanna stop, you tell me,” Jack said.

“I won’t want-”

“Mac,” Jack said his name sharp. “I ain’t jokin’ about this. I need you to tell me if you want me to stop. Agreed?”

Mac nodded, the effects of the alcohol completely stripped from his brain now. If he hadn’t been nervous before, he sure was now. And he’d definitely been nervous before. He swallowed hard. “Yeah, of course Jack.”

“Alright then.”

Jack pushed his way between Mac’s thighs, running his hands softly up hips and stomach, gently massaging everywhere he touched with firm, experienced fingers. It was slow and sensual, and Jack moved tenderly as though he was afraid he was going to break Mac’s bones with the slightest touch. It was so very far from all of their rough and tumble sex so far that Mac’s breath caught in his throat. 

Try as he might, Mac just couldn’t relax enough to make that first touch anything but awkward. Jack applied a generous amount of lubricant to his fingertips and slid them down between Mac’s legs. Gentle circles and pressure with those fingertips felt good, but Mac’s nervous energy was tensing his body up by the second.

“You gotta relax or this ain’t gonna happen,” Jack said matter-of-factly. “Maybe this just ain’t the right-”

Mac was getting frustrated and the next words came out his mouth sharp and angry as he frowned at his lover. “It’s the right time Jack. I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

Jack’s eyebrows arched upward and a smile crossed his face and crinkled his eyes. “Thinkin’ about it all day huh?”

Mac fell back into the pillows and closed his eyes. He felt Jack remove his fingers and crawl back up his body until they were face to face again.

Mac reluctantly opened his eyes to look up at Jack.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” Mac said, feeling silly, “it was supposed to be-”

“Easy?” Jack asked, his voice low and soothing, with a hint of amusement. “I know. You read all the articles and How-To’s, and you wanted to just go step by step and get’er done.”

Mac realized Jack was right. He was treating their love life like any other problem he could solve with equations and research.

“I have an idea,” Jack said, laying his full weight down on Mac, so his arousal pressed hard between them. It sparked Mac’s excitement, which had faded as his frustration grew. “Why don’t you just leave it to Jack? Relax and let’s just have a good time. No expectations. If it happens, it happens. Ok?”

Mac reluctantly nodded. Even when it was Jack taking charge, it was hard to relinquish control over any situation. Suddenly and quickly, Mac’s grip was empty of Jack, who was sliding back down the bed to kneel between Mac’s legs.

“Let’s see if we can’t get you to relax a little,” Jack said with a saucy smile. He leaned down over Mac and pressed noisy kisses to his stomach, moving lower and lower. Each little kiss made a smacking noise as Jack opened his mouth to the skin and noisily puckered there. The kisses grew more and more ticklish the lower they went until finally Mac rolled up with laughter attempting to throw Jack off. But Delta Force strength and instincts held Mac’s hips down tightly to the bed and couldn’t be bucked off.

“Come on Jack!” Mac laughed, trying to toss and turn in the tight grip. “I can’t-” his laughter swallowed the last words as Jack’s tongue warmed a particularly susceptible patch of skin.

“A’right, a’right,” Jack conceded and stopped licking and sucking at the sensitive place he’d found.

With that little bit of laughter Mac felt more at ease than he had since he’d made the decision to plan their evening activities. His muscles, tensed from Jack’s ticklish attentions, relaxed as though he’d just had a massage, and he felt like he was being sucked down into the downy bed underneath him.

As the laughs huffed into chuckles and faded entirely the mood became more serious. Jack’s mouth hovered hot and wet over Mac’s body, misty breath building an unbearable anticipation. Waiting was the worst, and it wasn’t something he was used to with Jack. Normally they rushed through things, but this time was different. 

Mac’s eyes rolled back in his head as he waited, anticipation the best aphrodisiac. He was so hard, he ached to be touched, and just as his mind tripped over that thought Jack finally touched down, taking him into his mouth. Hot and wet, slipping and sucking around him, Mac let out a long low moan. With that sound the rest of the tenseness left his body, turning him limp with that comforting pleasure that was starting to build.

Content and relaxed by the lick of Jack’s tongue and the heat of his mouth, Mac only tensed a little when Jack’s finger pushed inside of him. It was slow and gentle, and well lubricated, but a strange sensation all the same. Headed toward uncomfortable, Mac was just about to tell Jack that maybe he did want to stop when Jack shifted his position and curled his finger up. A sensation unlike anything Mac had ever felt before rushed up his body. Just an instant of pleasure, like he’d been lit on fire and doused again, and then it was gone. The noise that came out of his throat was new and pornographic. Jack growled around him response.

Jack continued slow and wary until Mac wanted to beg for him to move faster, to bring those bolts of pleasure he got at the crook of Jack’s finger more quickly. But he didn’t ask, or beg. He’d put himself in Jack’s gentle callused hands and trusted him. Besides, he couldn’t do anything but gasp and fist the sheets around him while he forgot words, and Jack teased that place inside of him that he hadn’t known was there.

Mac didn’t know how long they’d been at it, only that no matter what Jack did his body still craved more. 

When Jack’s fingers slipped out, Mac sat up in bed, grabbed Jack’s face and pulled him in for a kiss that went from hard and needy to soft and gentle in 2 seconds flat. He lay back down, pulling Jack with him by the shoulders and a bite to his lip until they lay back in the pillows, Jack on top of him and between his thighs.

They broke their kiss, and locked eyes as Jack firmly pushed his way inside. The lead up had in no way prepared Mac for the feeling. Continuing the evening’s trend, Jack moved slow, but it was still almost too intense. Those deep brown eyes were full of concern and completely focused on Mac. He knew Jack was watching for the moment when he should stop, when it was too much for Mac. But there was no way for him to see that hesitation, because it wasn’t there.

As Jack slid further and further in, he lay his body down against Mac’s, tucked his head into Mac’s neck and kissed at his birthmark.

“Just breathe baby,” Jack whispered into his ear in that soft Texas accent.

Mac realized Jack was right, he was holding his breath and couldn’t remember when he’d last taken one. He exhaled slow and long and suddenly his lungs hurt for the new air he breathed back in. His hands were tight claws around Jack’s biceps, holding on as though for dear life. With his second breath, his fingers relaxed and turned from a death grip to a caress.

“That’s it,” Jack soothed, still pushing forward slowly. “That’s it. You alright?”

Mac turned toward Jack’s ear to answer, but just as he opened his mouth Jack found that wonderful place that cascaded pure pleasure throughout his whole body and he grabbed Jack tight again and groaned against his skin.

The pain he had felt? The discomfort? The nervousness? Was all gone in that instant as every part of his body felt something he’d never experienced before. When Jack retreated it felt like the world was ending as the pleasure receded with him.

Words tripped from his mouth and into Jack’s ear, though he couldn’t keep track of what he said or remember it later. But whatever it was must have worked because Jack stopping pulling back and pushed in again, hitting that place and starting it all over again.

As Mac adjusted to the feeling with each thrust, the world began to come back into focus. He could feel Jack’s body tense all around him like he was in a metal cage; Muscles tight with restraint, frame locked, his breathing ragged.

With a quaking voice, Mac asked him to move faster.

Jack’s response was a desperate whine, but there was a thank you hidden in there somewhere. Mac knew him well enough to know Jack was still holding himself back, but he stepped up the pace and began to move faster with each rock of his hips.

The pressure built inside Mac until he didn’t think he could take it anymore. Tears stung his eyes from the pleasure that just wouldn’t break. Jack pulled his mouth back from Mac’s neck, and put their foreheads together, making noises that did nothing but turn Mac on more; Something he didn’t think was possible.

Mac came in a rush of sensation and grunted words. The only thing he could clearly remember was his arms around Jack’s neck, holding tight, and calling out his lover’s name over and over until he couldn’t breathe anymore.

When he finally relaxed and collapsed, Jack collapsed with him, and he realized that they were both done. Jack stayed on top of him, inside of him, gasping and mouthing at the skin of Mac’s collarbone. Mac didn’t mind. Surrounded by Jack; Heat, smell, warm breath, Mac would have slept like that if he could. But the sweat was drying on their skin, sticking them together, and Jack’s weight kept his chest from taking in complete lungfuls of air.

Jack slid off of him to the side and lay in a heap of exhausted contentment.

Mac looked over at him, and spoke through heaving breaths. “I… knew… it… was a… good… idea.”

Jack replied in kind. “Never said… it wasn’t… a good… idea,” he smiled back at Mac.

Mac put an arm around Jack and pulled him back closer, not ready to be separate people again just yet. Jack rested his cheek on Mac’s chest, his breath raising goosebumps on Mac’s rapidly cooling skin. 

“Where’d this all come from?” Jack asked. The rough scratch of Jack’s scruff against his skin was familiar and comforting.

“Had to happen sooner or later,” Mac shrugged. “Seemed like the perfect night.”

“Why tonight?” Jack asked.

Mac sighed. “I knew it was gonna be a crappy day for you,” he said and smiled. “Sarah’s wedding and everything.”

Jack started laughing, his chuckles turning to full on belly laughs as he threw an arm over Mac's stomach and pulled him closer.

The laughter was contagious and Mac caught it. “What’s so funny?” He asked.

“It worked!” Jack cackled.

“What do you mean it worked?”

“Well, I forgot all about the weddin’,” Jack said. “’Til you mentioned it just now I forgot all about the damn thing.”

They laughed together for a minute, until they subsided into comfortable silence.

“Now Mac, you know I’m not always one for the touchy feely conversations, but I think we gotta get somethin’ straight,” Jack said, sitting up on his elbow to look Mac in the eye.

“We’ve gotta get something _straight_?” Mac laughed. “Definitely think you need to reconsider your word usage there.”

Jack made that face where he was smiling and frowning at the same time. It was one of his many talents. “Come on now, you know what I mean.”

Mac nodded, swallowing hard but trying to keep a content smile on his face.

“Now, don’t get me wrong, this was great,” Jack said, “and when I say great I mean…” he grunted the end of the sentence, if there was a word in there it was indistinguishable from the noise that growled from deep in his throat. “So don’t feel like I didn’t enjoy myself, but I get the impression that this was about a little bit more than just cheerin’ me up.”

“I just wanted tonight to not suck so bad for you,” Mac said.

“Ok, ok, I get that,” Jack said, “but it shouldn’t have just been about me. Somethin’ like that should’a been about the two of us.”

Mac paused, looking at Jack, knowing he was right and not wanting to admit it. Although it had ended as an enjoyable experience, he’d done the whole thing for Jack and hadn’t thought much about himself at all in the scheme of it. Mac’s body had been the tool to make Jack feel good, to make him happy. To keep him close and content. To prevent him from wanting to leave.

“I ain’t goin’ nowhere, “Jack said seriously, seemingly reading Mac’s mind the way he did so often.

Mac smiled and tried to play it off as a joke and lighten the mood. “I should hope not, you’re still naked and in desperate need of a shower.”

Jack’s face stayed serious. “What went on today: me bein’ so upset over this whole weddin’ thing, that had nothin’ to do with me and you,” he said.

Mac’s thoughts just wouldn’t stay in his head and tumbled out of his mouth. “I mean, it had a little something to do with me and you,” he replied, that content smile totally fading from his face. It was so hard for him to be vulnerable with people, it never ended well. But this was Jack. This was different. So why was he still treating it like any other relationship; Already desperately holding on to what he thought he was going to lose?

“No Mac,” Jack said it like a command, “it had nothin’ to do with me and you.” His fingers gripped Mac’s side more tightly, the corded muscles in his forearm tensing across Mac’s stomach. “That’s in the past, alright?” Jack’s eyes were getting misty, and he let out a rough chuckle the way he did when he was trying not to cry. “Doesn’t mean the past still ain’t gonna bite me in the ass once in a while. And when it does, it hurts. But it’s done and gone.”

“Done and gone,” Mac repeated, trying to pretend that he actually believed that; Actually believed that someone would leave everything behind in the past and make Mac their-

“We’re the future, alright?” Jack interrupted and echoed Mac’s thoughts. “Me and you to the end man.”

“To the end,” Mac repeated, and this time he didn’t have to pretend he believed it. This was Jack. Of course they were in it together to the end. He looked at the ceiling trying to think about not having to worry about the end of something. It was comforting, like Jack’s warm, strong arm around him.

“You alright?” Jack asked carefully.

“More than alright,” Mac said. He left it at that. There weren’t any good words to describe how good he felt.

“Well in that case, we’re in a little bit…” Jack dragged his arm back across Mac’s stomach, and through the mess there for emphasis, “of a sticky situation here, so-”

Mac laughed. “Come on! A pun? Right now?” A hand planted firmly on a Jack’s chest and a good shove sent Jack rolling off the bed.

Jack landed on his feet laughing and held out a hand to Mac. “Come on hoss, let’s get cleaned up and get some sleep. I am _done in_.”

Mac took the offered hand and let himself be dragged off the bed and pulled toward the bathroom.

In the hot steam, washing down each other’s bodies, Mac realized he could get used to sharing his space with someone. Used to relying on someone. Used to having someone around to the end.


End file.
